russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking for someone ‘Bida Best’
August 8, 2016 Rayver Cruz MANILA, Philippines - “Some talented superstars are discovered. Dream, believe, achieve. Let your talent shine the brightest dahil Show Your Best dahil dito Ikaw Ang Bida. Actor-turned-host Rayver Cruz is hosting the newest reality talent search on Philippine TV, Bida Best 2016, which airs on IBC-13. Bida Best 2016 is the national reality talent search that seeks to discover the talented superstars. Airing every Saturdays at 7:15 p.m., the talent search herald the partnership of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, which will jointly produce several more shows within the year. The afternoon drama Mars Ravelo's Roberta starring Carleen Sky Aclan and the first-ever kiddie game show Fun House, with the newcomer Patrick Destura, also premiered last August 1. Expected to air soon is the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life with Kobe Paras and Via Saroca. Also, young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed regularly in the youth-oriented musical variety show every Sunday noontime Hey it's Fans Day!. Bida Best 2016 featuring the aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers. From mall shows and now broadcasting live from the Westside Studio of IBC Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. The contestants are apparently strictly screened because by the time they are presented to compete, they are already given a make-over. They also know how to carry themselves before an audience and in front of TV cameras. The nationwide search is open for 6-21 years old, male and/or female,and divided into three parts: singing, dancing and modeling. Singing; songs of your choice (Tagalog/English) must be saved in a flashdrive (USB). Dancing: 6-8 members and dance should be modern, modern jazz, hiphop or contemporary. Performance must be a maximum of 5 mins. only. Costumes, props, apparel and accessories are free of choice and must be properly secured. Dance song must be saved in a flashdrive. Modeling: casual dress are free of choice and not limited to any colors. Hair and make-up will be provided by the contestant/s. Free workship for voice, acting and modeling worth P75,000. Before the performer is introduced, for the story featured — where he hails from and how they started singing. While he studying in high school, The contestants in out-of-town places and delivers to them the good news that they were chosen to join Bida Best. On performance night, Hiro delivered before the performing contestants. In the new Bida Best, four contestants face off in hopes of impressing the audience and the judges. The winner will receive P25,000 and may defend his/her crown against other contestants in subsequent episodes, while the runners-up will receive P5,000 as consolation. In the event that a talent (singer, dancer and model) goes out of tune, this will be hit to signal the end of their performance. The head judger will be operated by the child actor Francyss Abuan known as the nickname Mr. Kiko and judges of today’s performers. They are the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles, the romantic ballad prince Roel Manlangit and the rock princess Erika Mae Salas.. The Powerful Diva Via Saroca recorded the theme song of Bida Best, composed by Melchora Mabilog and Bobbie Mabilog. Last August 6, 2016, they battled were the male singer Grae Fernandez who sang Suddenly, the dance group Power Kidz and the promising model Kurt Kevin Saroca. The winner will take home P1 million by win the cash prizes, gift packs, trophies and scholarships, plus the chance to be a recording artist and management contract with Secarats Artist Group. A chance to be part of our mall shows and concerts for P5 million of cash. Bida Best 2016 is directed by Mark A. Reyes. IBC-13 already had plenty of talent contests like Bida Best (under Secarats) already streamed live on IBC-13’s official YouTube and the very own singing contest in Born to be a Superstar (under Viva). Episode 1 (July 30, 2016) *Grace Anne Betalmos (singing Crazy 'Bout U) (singer) *Jhazmyne Tobias (a teen star, a model, a dancer and a musician) (dancer) (winner) *Kurt Kevin Saroca (model) *'Dancer': *Nathan Pascual vs. Jhazmine Tobias (winner) Episode 2 (August 6, 2016) *Grae Fernandez (singing Nandito Ako) (singer) (winner) *Power Kidz (group dancer) *Rangelyn Ambrosio (model) *'Singer:' *Erica Macabutas (singing Fallin - Teri DeSario) vs. Grae Fernandez (singing Give Me A Chance) (winner)